


Red on the Corner

by orphan_account



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Interracial Relationship, Post-Canon, Prison, Prison Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama receives an invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red on the Corner

_Roxie's tight around her fingers, her thigh red from pressing against the desk. Panting._

They're the cheekiest act on, and that's why they're on top, but Sophie Tucker's on tour now and who knows what'll happen next year? Mama shakes her head, because she's seen what brought them here and it ain't that glamorous.

_Velma hisses a litany of filth into her ear, racing angrily towards release._

On her way out, she receives a card. The ladies would like to see her. There's lipstick on the corner, and Mama smiles, not all that surprised.

_They slam Mama against the bars, naked and bruised. The sound echoes through the empty wing._

They go through Chicago getting drunk until Velma's hands are up Mama's shirt even at the bar, and it's time to go. In the hotel room they share mint juleps and kisses. Roxie falls asleep on the couch and for a moment in the electric light, as Velma begins to strip, she looks angelic, not just beautiful but wise and good. Some joke.

It's always about power. Velma puts her former matron down on her knees, ordering, not asking, and for once Mama condescends without objection. Perhaps out of pity.


End file.
